


Some Secrets are Meant to be Told

by KrystaFaith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Chat's famous words that one day, F/M, His lady would fall for him, Multi, There is no plot here besides that, This is nothing but a really long reveal fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystaFaith/pseuds/KrystaFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, she fell; they kiss.<br/>What now?<br/>The masks were still in place; they didn’t know each other outside of their suits.</p><p>Can you really fall in love with just half of a person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chapter before the first

_They sat on the tower, staring down at their city in awe._  
_Their arms were around each other and they were surrounded in a comfortable silence._  
_Their muscles ached a little from their everyday patrol of the city, and they were still a little breathless._

  
_‘Je te’aime.I love you.’_

  
_‘I know.’_

  
_‘You do ?’_

  
_‘Of course. You weren’t very good at hiding it.’_

  
_‘Oh… I didn’t really try.’_

  
_‘Of course you didn’t.’_

  
_‘Yah… ‘_

  
_His ears were drooping._  
_She pulls him against her in a tight embrace._

  
_‘That’s okay, I love you too.’_

  
_‘What ?’_

  
_‘Come on, you can’t be that oblivious.’_

  
_‘Wait, you mean as a friend-‘_

  
_‘No I mean as in love._  
_You’ve always been there when I needed you ; you’ve saved me when I didn’t want you to ; you’re a complete dork, but you’re still a sweetheart ; and you’ve gone through hell with me and still support me._

_There’s no one else in my life that means as much as you do, and I’m not sure I could go a day without your stupid puns._

_I think that means I love you.’_

  
_Silence fell over them as he stared at her mask with…Surprise ? Joy ? A hundred emotions played out on his face._

  
_‘What, cat got your tongue ?’_

  
_She smiled roguishly._  
_He returned it._

  
_‘No, but he’ll have yours.’_


	2. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary

This is... An apology.

Only not to you, but to myself.

When I joined a few months ago, I promised myself to do my best at this writing idea, but to have fun and not too take it too seriously. After all, I'm an artist first, with half a million other things on my to-do list. Writing... I love words. 

And I love ML.

And stories in general.

So these works in progresses I've been posting were supposed to be fun and goofy, giving me a chance to explore a more light-hearted view of life than I have. It didn't work. I few weeks into writing thses and I had come up with deadlines--Deadlines!

(Faith, if you don't have enough of those already...)

I digress.

I'm apologizing to myself for letting my anxieties take over.

I'm apologizing to myself for letting what the vaguely defined people _might_ think stop me from enjoying my stories and my own creativity.

 

Why am I posting this?

One, because I love the idea that other people can read what I'm saying and maybe identify with it, or at least feel sympathy.

Two, to remind myself that yes,I really did write this down, and others might have seen it, so I can't just forget it; I have to live it now.

Three is in case you were/are one of those magical people who are following this story; in this case I want to say thank you  _and_ there's more. Coming soon will be rewritten chapter 1, and a much happier author, with plenty to follow.

I can't say when, exactly, but soon. Very soon. It's like, 5/6 already written, just bits and pieces to fill in.

So there!

I am without excuse.

Thank y'all for your time, please be back soon!

 


End file.
